leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kill
A kill is the act of decreasing another champion's health to zero while it has no abilities to prevent death. The last player to strike the target champion is awarded with the kill, and all contributors within the last 10 seconds are awarded with an assist. If the champion killed has a Golem, Lizard, Wraith, or Wolf Buff, the other champion gains all of these buffs. When a champion is killed, the player who scored the final hit receives gold and experience. To slow down the farm of killing and reduce the effectiveness of feeders, less gold is awarded when a champion has a lower level than the contributers. Additionally, if a champion dies many times in a row then fractions of the maximum gold are cut off. In some instances, the champion gold bounty has been lowered to 15 which is less than a minion. The bounty rises again when the champion earns gold by itself and scores kills. The maximum bounty is 500. Execution If a champion dies and hasn't been damaged or debuffed by another champion in the last 10 seconds, it is an execution. Otherwise, the kill is awarded to the enemy champion who last dealt damage. Executions are generally caused by a turret, minion, or monster. An execution offers no gold but still gives experience to nearby champions on the opposite team. In some cases it could be strategically advantageous for a player to purposefully be executed as an alternative to dying from an enemy champion; in doing so, the enemy receives no gold. Multi kill The act of killing several champions within 8 seconds of each other. The following comments are shown: "Champion" has scored a ...!' * Double kill (2) * Triple kill (3) * Quadra kill (4) * Penta kill (5) * Legendary kill (6+) **Legendary kills are extremely rare and can only be earned by killing the entire opposing team and killing enemies that have used . Although highly improbable, this can also be done early enough in the game when respawn times are low and enemies return (e.g Teleport). There is no bonus associated with multi kills. Ace An ace is defined as killing the last living champion of the enemy team. Scoring an ace is far easier than scoring a penta kill, since the only requisite is to kill the last enemy champion, not all of them. There is no gold bonus associated with aces. The amount of gold The standard gain per kill is 300 gold. Every kill of one champion increases the reward gained per killing it by 10%, up to a maximum of 500 gold. Each death of one champion reduces the rewards gained per killing it by 9% for the first death and 21% for every death afterwards, to a minimum of 15 gold. If the champion breaks its death streak by getting a kill, its value is reset to 300 gold. On the other hand, every kill that is done without death (called a killing spree) increases the bounty to a maximum of 500 gold. The gold bounty is not reset when the champion is executed without any enemy champion contributing to it. Being on a killing spree only affects the gold gained upon your death. First Blood (the first kill of the match) gives an additional 100 gold (400 total) beyond the basic amount for the kill. Bounty values Pre V1.0.0.120 values: Items benefiting from kills * - Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's movement speed is increased 15% * - Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's cooldowns are reduced by 15%. * - Your champion gains 32 health per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a kill and 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion takes 15% less damage. * - Gain an additional 1 physical damage and 0.25% life steal per kill. Maximum of +40 damage and +10% life steal. Bonuses are lost upon death. * - Permanently gain 3.5 health and .01 health regeneration per 5 seconds per minion kill. Champion kills grant 35 Health and 1 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Bonuses cap at +350 health, and +10 health regeneration per 5 seconds. Skills benefiting from kills * (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target and deal magic damage. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow once every few seconds up to a total of 3, affected by cooldown reduction. The time to gain a charge doesn't count when at maximum charges. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for a kill or an assist. * (Passive): Each time Evelynn scores a kill or assist she regains health.(Active): Evelynn gains attack speed and movement speed for 10 seconds (non-stacking, can cast while stealthed). Malice and Spite's cooldown refreshes every time an enemy champion dies. * (Innate): After a kill or an assist, Katarina gains 25 gold and her cooldowns are reduced by 15 seconds. * (Active): Increases Master Yi's movement speed by 40% and attack speed for a few seconds, as well as making him immune to any slow effects. Additionally, killing a champion refreshes all of Master Yi's Abilities. Assist refreshes all abilities by half. * (Active): Mordekaiser deals damage to the target and curses it for 10 seconds, stealing life. Damage is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 20% of their ability power and attack damage. The spirit gains 75% of Mordekaiser's adjusted damage, ability power, and health totals. * (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for 2.5 seconds when she lands. On kills or assists, Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. * (Passive): Veigar gains 1/2/3/4/5 bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. See also *Assist *Death *Kill to Death Ratio Category:Gameplay elements Category:Gameplay elements Category:Gameplay elements Category:Gameplay elements